Now and Forever!
by fearknight2003
Summary: In a hard battle with Tobi, Naruto is defeated. He departs his world with a giant Rasengan and these words: "I'll never die! Now and Forever! NEVER! BELIEVE IT!" What he finds will be weird though...
1. Chapter 1

On a snowy plain, Naruto battles Tobi, who claims to be the puppet master who lies and tricks Sasuke.

"I wouldn't care if you were the First Hokage! LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!"

Naruto slammed his fist forwards.

It plunged into Tobi's gut, but Tobi was unfazed.

"**Minefield Jutsu!**"

A field of bombs exploded, knocking Naruto Uzumaki into the air.

A log!

"Wha-"

"NOW KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"Chidori!"

The attack just went through Tobi, with the hyperactive Akatsuki sending a very solid punch into Kakashi's face.

"Wind Style: RASEN SHURIKEN!"

Naruto dashed forwards, slamming his powerful strike into Tobi's face.

He was gone!

"Soo-rryyyy!" He sang out "I need to HU-RRYYYYY!"

"Minefield Great Plains Jutsu!"

"All set!"

Boom! Naruto was thrown into the air, for real this time.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

His clone threw him back to earth, slamming him into Tobi.

Suddenly, Tobi's eye shifts to Sharingan.

"Goodbye." He said "Naruto Uzumaki."

He did a hand seal and jumped away.

"Fire Style: Flame Torrent!"

A swirl of fire slammed into Naruto.

With his final breath, he told Tobi something.

"I'll never die, Now and Forever! NEVER! BELIEVE IT!"

And, using his last chakra like his teacher Jiraiya, he formed a giant Rasengan in his palm, slamming it into Tobi.

"Believe it!" He shouted seconds before he died.

'**Naruto… Noone lives forever.' **Kurama scolds as they die.

'_NEVER! I WON'T DIE, NOT UNTIL SASUKE IS BACK!'_

'**If you die, I die. I'm dead, you're dead too now.'**

'_I WILL NOT DIE! I WON'T FAIL! Everyone is relying on me! I can't let them down!'_

A strange light appeared, and Naruto felt himself being sucked in.

'_AAAAAAH!'_

**3 HOURS LATER… RAINBOW DASH'S CLOUD HOUSE**

Rainbow spreads her wings and allows herself to fall backwards off her cloud house. She allowed herself to fall until she was about 5 yards from the ground, then flapped her wings and spun over. She next started flying up, and spinning while she did so.

She was a tornado of rainbow! A small, fast, tornado, but a tornado nonetheless. She suddenly spun through a cloud, mixing fluffy white into her small torpedo. She started crackling with energy. She angled down, towards the Ponyville Town Square, and released bolts of rainbow-colored lightning as she fell. A loud BOOM! And she turned up, releasing her speed, sending the bolts charging to nearby clouds, changing their color. The thrill of flying always got to her. She sighed, and sat on a cloud.

Suddenly, from the ground, a loud explosion was heard. This time, when Rainbow rushed down, she didn't aim to do a trick. She sped down, and what she saw weirded her out.

"What!? A pony!"

She flew towards the large orange stallion, careful not to touch his body, crackling with a strange blue energy.

The bright glow faded, and a large orange stallion with a blue headband on laid there, somehow not hurt.

Rainbow loaded the unconscious Pegasus onto her back, and ran towards Fluttershy's cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat up, his whole body aching.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around.

**'Naruto, bad news.'**

'_What is it, Kurama?'_

**'I don't know where we are, and there are no chakra signs within a large radius'**

_'English, please.'_

**'No one but you has chakra. I sense life, but no chakra.'**

_'Impossible!'_

He stood up, but collapsed to the floor seconds later.

"What? I can't walk!"

This yell alerted two people below, and Naruto heard loud foot steps coming up the stairs.

He tried to look as stiff as possible, so they wouldn't attack.

He saw two small horses finish the staircase and stare in shock.

"Fluttershy? Is he dead?" The rainbow maned one asks.

Naruto couldn't stand this, so he burst upright, shaking on four legs.

"NO I'M NOT DEAD! WHERE AM I?! WHERE'S KAKASHI SENSEI?!"

They both backed away at this.

The one who asked if he was dead glared a bit, then said;

"This is Ponyville. We don't know who 'Kakashi Sensei' is, but he's not here. I brought you here when there was an explosion, with you sitting at the crater's center."

Naruto stuck his hoof out to shake, then shoved his hoof in his own face.

"Where's my hand?" He asked.

Fluttershy asks quietly "What hands?"

Naruto shook his head, then said "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?"

"I'm..." Rainbow puffed her chest out proudly "RAINBOW DASH!"

Fluttershy mutters "I'm Fluttershy..."

Rainbow shakes hooves, but Fluttershy hides behind her mane.

Naruto slowly took a step forward... then fell flat on his face.

"Ouch..."

He got up, pressing his hoof against the hole where his tooth fell out to stop the bleeding.

He cautiously took another step forwards... with the same results.

This happened a few times, then he got the hang of it.

Rainbow and Fluttershy just stared.

Naruto tried walking down the stairs now... And tripped and rolled down the stairs.

'_What the heck... This is gonna be going on for a few hours. End the chapter before I embarrass myself more.'_


End file.
